


Mon petit poulain

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

说实话，张艺兴挺烦别人用“你是下面那个吧”的眼神看他，那种戏谑和调笑让他全身细胞都能大吼你给老子滚开，他全身上下哪点像下面那个？嗯？哪一点？要气场有气场，要器官有器官，怎么就非得认为他是下面那个？讨嫌不咯！

“我说的不对吗！”哐，酒杯狠狠砸向桌面，张艺兴喝多了，家乡话都蹦出来了。

金俊勉看他喝得醉醺醺，实在不想挑明就是你这一口软糯糯的家乡话别人才认为你是下面那个，欲言又止止言又欲，最终只不动声色拿走酒杯，挑了些场面话哄这家伙。

“是不是你自己清楚不就完了，别在乎别人的眼光。”

“我才不在乎！我是那种斤斤计较的人吗！”

“……”

“你知道吗，问题出在吴世勋那小子身上！”张艺兴喝得舌头都打结了，醉醺醺望着无名指的戒指，“仗着身高体型就在外面给我装霸道总裁，你是没看见，那些人一用那种眼神看我他他妈就跟着起哄，你说他图什么啊，回家还不是被我操得服服帖帖。”

张艺兴越说越委屈，一双生来就显委屈的下垂眼看上去更委屈了。

老友无言以对，若不是了解内情，单看张艺兴这副长相不想给出那些评价也难，这样想着也就顺嘴说了句天生的没办法。

张艺兴立马急了，拍着桌子嚷嚷谁天生的谁天生的我他妈也想长成五大三粗的样子啊。

“不是不是，我是说世勋天生调皮性子，闹你也是因为爱你。”

张艺兴不吭声了，脑袋枕着胳膊趴在桌上，手指无意识戳着玻璃杯壁自己的倒影，幽幽说道：“他要是真爱我就别在外面装英俊潇洒霹雳无敌你们说的没错老子就是上面那个，给我老老实实的小鸟依人，拿出他在床上那副样子。”

对面金俊勉想象着一米八五的男人一副小鸟依人模样，顿时浑身恶寒。眼看跟这醉鬼越说越说不清，干脆拨通吴世勋的电话命令赶紧来提人，听筒里沉默几秒，噗嗤一声笑起来，问道艺兴哥是不是又抱怨那些了。“那些”自然指的所谓上下言论，金俊勉砸了砸舌，估摸这俩人没少因为这套言论争得面红耳赤。不过他不知道的是，他们从来不会用嘴巴争论，或者说，张艺兴面对他未婚夫从来不用言语证明。

没过多久，黑色奥迪稳当当停在酒吧大门前，吴世勋道着谢接过张艺兴，小心翼翼把人放进车后座，转身向金俊勉道别。金俊勉想了想，仔细挑着措辞叮嘱吴世勋回去别吵架有话好好说，后者回头看了眼车里的醉鬼，似笑非笑回答道：“放心，我们不吵。”

金俊勉仍是不放心，左右看了几眼，压低声音说：“你也收敛收敛，别总在外面装……装……怎么说来着？霸道什么？”

“霸道总裁。我可没装，艺兴哥本来就sh——像。”何况逗艺兴哥多有意思啊，看他面红耳赤却因为害羞不愿说明实情，回头攒一肚子气到了床上全都恶狠狠撒出来，巨大反差变化实在让人欲罢不能，说的不要脸一点，他就喜欢勾引这样的张艺兴。

“你小子——”

“俊勉哥我们先走啦。”

黑色奥迪眨眼间消失在拐角，金俊勉摇头叹气回了酒吧。

 

窗外霓虹灯光呼啦啦略过后面那人通红的脸，吴世勋有一搭没一搭透过后视镜瞟着，直到现在为止，他仍然在幻想喝醉酒抱怨的艺兴哥有多可爱，甚至温柔的提醒张艺兴以后少喝点酒，丝毫预料不到今晚他会过得有多糟糕。

 

扶着张艺兴走进电梯间，那人带着酒气的呼吸打在脖颈，又热又痒，吴世勋悄声问道有没有哪里不舒服，张艺兴没回答他，闭着眼睛似乎睡着了，他也不在意，收紧手臂生怕那人摔倒。

还剩两三层时，张艺兴倏地睁开了眼，一点都看不到方才醉醺醺的模样，凑近吴世勋的耳朵说：“屁股洗干净了吗？”

他话音清冷不带醉意，吴世勋汗毛都竖起来了，咔哒咔哒转动脖子，此时的张艺兴脱开他的怀抱，稳稳当当站的笔直，也不看他，眼睛一直盯着变动的电梯数字。叮，电梯到了，张艺兴率先一步走出去，见吴世勋没跟上来，回头问：“是想让我在电梯间办了你？”

吴世勋心里咯噔一声，机械的摇了摇头。

“那就快点。”说罢，皮鞋踩着大理石地板踩得哒哒响。

他们认识九年，同居四年，张艺兴动动眼珠子他都知道这人接下来是哭还是笑，所以吴世勋心里顿时没了底——他相当明白张艺兴这回是真生气了，可转念再一想，平常两人还拿上下的话题开玩笑，怎么今天就不对味了呢？

而他不知道的是，总有那么一根稻草会压死骆驼。

 

甫一进家门，张艺兴脱了西装外套解了领带解了袖口，将袖子挽至胳膊肘，打开衣柜紧里头的抽屉翻找什么，吴世勋站在一旁看着，心跳扑通扑通像擂鼓。

好半天，张艺兴绷紧的脸终于放松下来，他拿出一条黑色皮质项圈，回身冲吴世勋笑眯眯，一张白净的脸笑得人畜无害。

“过来啊，勋勋。”

他对吴世勋招了招手——用那条项圈，突然又松开，只抓着金属链条另一端，像经验丰富的催眠师，有节奏的晃动项圈，“很晚了，你明天还要去城外拍照对吧？”

他的未婚夫是名摄影师，有间小有名气的工作室，他是赞助人。

吴世勋急促呼吸着，挪动步子一步一步挪去张艺兴面前。彼此之间明明有身高差距，但他输给了张艺兴的气场，那是一种无法撼动的气场，单是一个眼神一个小动作，都能让他软了双腿乖乖听话照做。

“自己戴上好吗？”

吴世勋不敢反抗——实际上也不愿意反抗，说过了，他就喜欢勾引存在巨大反差的张艺兴。

脱了衣服脱了裤子，只留一条白色三角内裤——他的未婚夫送他的生日礼物，轻车熟路戴好项圈，捏着金属链条递去张艺兴手里。在他做这一切时，张艺兴倚着床头柜双手环抱不说不笑盯着吴世勋，殊不知内心早已为那双手那片胸膛那两条腿翻江倒海，哦，还有修长脖颈，无论仰头低头抑或吞咽口水，脖颈的线条总是优美，而最优美的必属高潮时暴起的青筋，夸张点说，他可以看着那条青筋射满吴世勋的屁股。

张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇偏头示意吴世勋上床趴好，后者犹豫片刻，支支吾吾说道：“明天要早起出城……”

“那还不快点。”

“我……我是说……哥哥别弄疼我好吗？”

张艺兴眯着眼睛笑了，凑上前轻啄弟弟左脸颊那颗小痣，手指划过项圈，“当然了，我爱勋勋啊……”

他笑得那样纯洁善良，仿若天堂最美好的天使，可只有吴世勋——或者说吴世勋的身体知道，这个男人的本质有多可怕。

 

脸颊、肩膀、胸口、膝盖，全身上下只有这几个部位深深陷进床铺，因为跪趴的姿势，屁股高高翘起以致小腹悬空，脚踝与大腿根被黑色缎带连接固定，腿两侧绑着漂亮的蝴蝶结，双手同样以缎带捆绑，黑色蝴蝶结浮在手腕之上，缎带两端自然落于两瓣臀肉，黑与白的极端色差令张艺兴呼吸一滞，他想了想，为何不将作品变得更完美些呢？转身从“那个”抽屉里拿出口球，他弯下腰，轻声细语的说：“勋勋张开嘴。”

吴世勋听话的照做，黑色口球抵着舌尖被吞进去一半，黑色缎带一样被绑成蝴蝶结。

他的作品完美了，甚至完美的看上去像一份大型礼物。

在张艺兴完成这一切时，吴世勋身体深处的兴奋犹如慢慢升起的太阳，此时强烈的日光终于笼罩他，他兴奋的勃起了。

柔嫩指尖划过铃口，末了，恶意的用指甲抠弄那处，前列腺液顿时渗了出来，沾在手指尖黏答答几丝。

“勋勋好听话……”

身后的声音明明是温柔的，可换做别人来听却能引起浑身战栗，但吴世勋不是别人，他是被张艺兴操熟的“妻子”，他的身体与神经早就习惯这些，所以他根本不会有害怕恐慌之类的情绪，只会兴奋，只有兴奋。

吴世勋闭了闭眼，拿上目线望着他性格恶劣的未婚夫，他深知用哪种眼神可以让自己今晚好受些——至少不会失禁什么的，然而今晚的张艺兴一点不吃他这套，温暖的手掌伸过来，轻轻阖住他的眼睛，湿漉且热烫的呼吸弄痒了耳廓。

“要做个乖孩子啊，勋勋……”

吴世勋急促呼吸着，被捆缚的双手握紧又松开，终于，他缓慢的点了点头。

 

张艺兴大约生来就是那种要风得风要雨得雨的人，他表面看着与世无争，内里比地狱的恶鬼还要恶劣，这并非说他人品有问题，而是在对待吴世勋这件事情上——当初就是靠着一副纯良模样勾引到大学刚毕业的吴世勋，再用这副纯良勾得吴世勋愈加不可自拔，最后，待这人彻底不能回头之时，他这才露出恶魔的獠牙。

是这样，与其让一个人惦记你的好，不如让他惦记你的坏，当有一天你们再也没有坐下来好好聊天的希望时，他想起的永远是你的恶意，因为恶比善留下的印象要更为深刻。

秉持这样的想法，张艺兴为了他的未婚夫终于变成恶魔了。

沾满润滑剂的跳蛋沿着脊椎骨缓缓向下，留下一条晶亮淫靡的痕迹，走到尾椎处时，张艺兴按下开关，嗡的一声，吴世勋抑制不住的颤抖，阴茎甚至跳动几下吐出更多前列腺液。不能说话，只能靠喉咙与鼻腔发出难耐的呻吟，小兽似的，孤单且无助。

张艺兴温柔的安抚他的后背，像给动物顺毛，手掌明明是干燥的，却引起走过的每一寸肌肤生出薄汗。薄汗烧烫了肌肤，白净后背蒸腾起淡粉色，淡粉色一路蔓延向下，顺着尾椎骨，跐溜，滑进那个小洞。他生来白，那一圈褶皱都是粉色——哦，这只是他被开发前的样子，现在的他俨然是操熟的嫣红的小牡丹，张艺兴哪怕动动手指他都会毫无保留的绽放，露出内里柔软花蕊，勾引张艺兴捣烂所有。

跳蛋抵在一张一翕的洞口，手指轻轻一推，跳蛋就被贪吃的小洞吞了进去。

“唔！”

嘴巴闭不上，口水就顺着嘴角沾湿下巴，张艺兴覆在他后背，一点一点舔去流出的口水，手上也不松劲，顶着跳蛋一直放进肉道中间偏后的位置才撤出来，紧接着，档位瞬间调至最高档，吴世勋的脚趾都蜷缩起来，说不出话的嘴巴“呜呜”叫唤着，不是痛苦的呻吟，是讨好的央求的语调，央他恶魔一般的未婚夫别再折磨他——或者说，勾引他的未婚夫把他玩坏。

张艺兴轻轻拍了拍发抖的臀肉，笑嘻嘻嘀咕了什么。吴世勋没听清，疑惑的回头去看，身后人倾身过来吻着他湿漉漉的睫毛，说：“Je t’aime，mon petit poulain。”

本是迷蒙的眼睛瞬间清醒，吴世勋疯了一般摇头，呜咽着向张艺兴恳求。

“勋勋要乖，要乖啊……”

张艺兴无视那人的恳求，念咒语似的不断重复“勋勋要乖要听话几个字”，他甚至笑起来，浅浅酒窝让他看上去无比纯良。但吴世勋并未因这样的笑容得到安慰，打心底生出的恐惧跑去他四肢百骸，他下意识要反抗要挣扎，然而手脚都被固定，只得用眼神乞求张艺兴原谅他这次。

这听起来很奇怪不是吗？张艺兴可是在对他说我爱你啊，还是用他曾学过四年的法语表白——如果这么去想那就大错特错了，令吴世勋感到恐惧的是后面那句“mon petit poulain”——我的小马驹，他和张艺兴之间的暗语。一匹被驯养后的野马存在的意义只剩被主人骑在胯下，套上马鞍，套上缰绳，乖乖听从主人的命令，不听话？那就用马鞭抽他的小屁股。不过张艺兴舍不得用马鞭抽打吴世勋的屁股，他有比马鞭更好用的管教工具——

尿道栓。

那小玩意儿跟变魔术似的从张艺兴手心里蹦出来，蹦进吴世勋眼底，他屏住呼吸看着那个明晃晃的东西，目光再挪去张艺兴脸上，对方脸上依然是温柔可亲的笑容，配着笼在身上的光晕，跟天使一样。

张艺兴的膝盖蹭着床单向前挪了几步，跨坐在吴世勋后腰位置，骑马似的，他再度弯下腰紧贴汗湿的背部，舌尖舔吻啃咬后颈部位的肌肤，丰满软嫩的嘴唇犹如蜻蜓点水轻吻脸颊。口球被解开了，咕噜噜滚去一边，吴世勋半张着嘴喘了一会儿，他舔了舔嘴唇，抖着嗓子求张艺兴别这么做。然而身上的人根本不理会他的乞求，猛地拽住项圈上的金属链条，他被迫直起上半身，又被往前推了几步，胸口脸颊抵上冰冷墙面，可张艺兴还骑在他的后腰，以致整个上半身呈现扭曲姿势，若没有常年调教，男性的骨骼根本做不到这种地步。

“哥哥，我错了……”

“勋勋没有错，勋勋最乖了……”

张艺兴仍然这样哄他，手掌盖住他的眼睛，又慢又温柔的跟他接吻。

那人嘴里还残留丁点酒气，酒气渗进口水，溢满两人的唇齿间，咽不下的从嘴角溢出，但更多被张艺兴用舌尖顶着强迫吴世勋吞下去。

那双和嘴巴一样温柔的手移到下面，缓慢撸动阴茎替吴世勋做处刑前的放松，手指富有技巧，几番动作下来，吴世勋连接吻都忘了，只会张着嘴承受张艺兴送给他的口水。

察觉到身下人已经放松身体，尿道栓对准大张的铃口就要往里送，可毕竟是冰冷的金属，吴世勋还是被激得重新绷紧身体。约莫半个小拇指粗的东西完全放不进去，张艺兴烦躁的咂嘴，手指复而捅进肉洞干脆将跳蛋送进最深处。

“唔……”

一直维持高频跳动的东西就像死神的镰刀，镰刀挥动，他的灵魂变成几缕青烟，悉数飞去张艺兴的手心。适应的时间都不给，另一只手悄悄使力，尿道栓整根被捅进去，只留金属环和金属环上的小马挂件与铃铛。

酸痛与爽利折磨着吴世勋，他不停发着抖，冷汗沿着下颌线滴滴答答，说出的话都变了调，“啊……哥……哥哥……”

“哥哥？”牙齿咬住耳朵，以致这句反问像从自己的大脑深处散发，填满所有神经，“勋勋确定要这样叫我？”

吴世勋蹙起眉毛，下唇被咬得发白，来自下体的折磨快让他失去思考能力，他努力在记忆深处挖掘正确称呼，当他找到那个称呼——仅仅在内心演练一遍，都让他兴奋的蜷紧手指脚趾。

“爸……爸爸……”

他看不见张艺兴在听到这个称呼之后有如何笑容，可是从前经历令大脑不由自主浮现那张脸——心满意足，诡计得逞。他费劲的扭头去看，果然，身后人的确这样跟他笑。

“什么？”拇指与中指圈了个圈，指尖轻轻使力，铛啷啷一声，尿道栓上的铃铛发出脆响。

“我没有听见呢……”

这个可恶的家伙！

张艺兴直起腰，两手握住吴世勋两侧的肋骨，紧贴后腰的胯部来回蹭着。他衣衫完整，高定西裤的布料擦过光洁肌肤，被肉棒撑起小帐篷的地方隔着布料操干吴世勋的腰窝。就算隔着布料都能感受到肉棒的热烫，吴世勋夹了夹后面，幻想埋在深处的跳蛋是他未婚夫的肉棒，操着他的肉洞。

理智败给欲望，抗拒败给快感，吴世勋认输了——不对，从来就没想过赢，从见到张艺兴第一面开始，他就一直在输，输于爱，以及爱。

“爸爸……”

披着天使外皮的恶魔开心的扑上去，从背后搂紧吴世勋，一边说我好爱勋勋，一边用指尖拨弄挺起的乳尖，又嫌不够似的，狠狠掐了几把。

“我说什么来着，我的勋勋是不是最听话的孩子？”

“是……爸爸……”

“既然这么听话就要得到奖励，是吧？”

他被翻过来面对张艺兴，入眼便是温柔如天使般的笑容，他毫无抵抗力的沉醉于其中，乖顺的任由口球被重新塞进嘴里，整具身体面对张艺兴毫无保留敞开，前列腺液和润滑剂弄湿的下体在灯下反射淫靡的光。张艺兴看着，满心都是爱。

手掌重重抚过鼓胀会阴，他习惯性去舔弄吴世勋左脸颊的小痣，点了点英挺的鼻尖，说：“我去洗澡，勋勋乖乖等我，知道吗？”

吴世勋闭上眼，忍耐着身体内部的酸痛与酥痒，缓缓点头。


	2. Chapter 2

人体就是这样奇怪的物种，多一根手指头都是畸形，少一个器官都无法存活，冬天多穿几件衣服嫌累赘，可穿的少了又怕冷，所以呢，把什么不属于身体的东西放进身体里面——哪怕是可以带来快感的东西——也无法百分百接受。如果，我是说如果，从骨子里喜欢这些外界之物，那么，还会觉得难受吗？

为了不让自己及彻底疯掉，吴世勋努力思考各种各样的哲学问题，然而每一个问题都会绕到快感这两个字上面，他扬起下巴长长叹口气，不行，根本回不到从前的状态了——他成了那个可以百分之二百接受的特殊例子。

余光瞄见不堪入目的下体，羞耻立即聚涌过来，他闭上眼扭开脸试图逃避。从前不是这样的啊，从前连隐晦的情色笑话都好半天反应不过来——哦，他忘了，那只是遇见张艺兴之前的吴世勋。

快感影响着意识渐渐被抽离，恍惚间听见张艺兴轻柔的声音响起，哄着他睁开眼睛看一看，看看自己有多淫荡多糟糕。

“勋勋太厉害了，竟然能吃进去两个按摩棒……”

这不是什么幻听，是张艺兴真的跟他说过这些。

那次他也像这样双手被绑着，两条腿却高高吊起，身体呈现半圆形，后腰过度弯曲让他疼得直冒冷汗，张艺兴一副心疼又困扰的样子，柔声问他是不是很难受，他嘴里塞着自己的内裤，说不出话只能点头，倏地，内裤被取出来，嘴唇被那人含进嘴里轻柔的接着吻。深吻令疼痛总算被忘却一些，可是下一秒，两根捆在一起的按摩棒突然塞进后穴，即便润滑足够，但撕裂一般的疼害他差点哭出来。

或许是他忍受痛苦却硬要乖顺的模样打动了张艺兴，那人捧着他的脸不停道歉，也替他安抚着下半身，原以为就这么能逃掉惩罚——他和女模特所谓“过于亲密”的事情被张艺兴知道了——这人全无半点要放过他的打算，依然柔声的说：“勋勋要做乖孩子，要做我的乖孩子……”

那是他头一次对张艺兴也爱着他的想法产生怀疑，他想，如果你爱我为什么还要这么对待我，为此还闹过几天脾气。可后来他就不这么想了，一是因为他爱上这些过分的游戏，二来，某天张艺兴喝多了抱着他不断念叨我爱你别不要我，猛然发现这人不过是个独占欲巨大的家伙，爱不释手的人事物决不会拱手相让。

那么，被这样的人霸占着到底是幸运还是不幸，吴世勋懒得思考这些问题——当他看见张艺兴对除他以外的任何人露出不该有的温柔表情，他内心的嫉妒能掐死他。

两根按摩棒调至最高档，在他的屁股里嗡嗡转着打圈，内壁被搅得湿淋淋，前面却被张艺兴掐着不让他痛快射出来，他呜咽着恳求，可那人吻了吻他左脸颊的痣，满目关心的说道：“要注意身体，每次射一回就够了。”

说罢，特制的尿道栓被塞进尿道，他痛苦的扬起脖子，张艺兴仍然温柔抚摸他的脸颊，严肃的说：“别怕，我不会伤害你……”

那人说到做到，之后不仅不再让他感到痛苦，甚至带着他爽的几乎要晕过去。

从此，吴世勋一边惧怕这种病态的游戏，一边又隐隐期望下一次发生的时间，他变得表里不一，好像人格分裂。

可是罪魁祸首后不后悔他的爱人变成这样——

后悔？那个人就不知道后悔两个字怎么写！甚至巴不得自己变成这样！谈论到巨大反差，张艺兴对此的执拗比吴世勋更为病态。对外人有着健康向上谦逊有礼的印象，对他就是一条淫乱的小母狗，离不开他给予的触碰与快感，离不开带给身体变态似的折磨。

所以啊，张艺兴其实一点都不反感吴世勋在外面装霸道总裁，他故意放任吴世勋那样做，等回了家再把吴世勋操得手指都发抖，他简直爱死了。

 

高频率震动的跳蛋始终压着内壁深处的凸起，体液分泌的速度很快，吴世勋试着缩紧后面，能感觉到内里湿的像是关不住的水龙头，稍稍动一下都能听见滋啵滋啵的水声。阴茎也一跳一跳的，即便有尿道栓堵住铃口，然而前列腺液还在往外渗，顺着翘起的茎体流下去，经过会阴没入肉洞。想射精的欲望困扰着吴世勋，他吃力的翻过身跪趴在床上，腰部向前一挺一挺的耸动，利用布料的粗糙感安慰阴茎，不过都是徒劳，甚至火上浇油——挺腰的动作害得尿道栓小幅度“操”他的铃口，射精的欲望更强烈了。吴世勋深呼吸几次，有节奏的夹紧放松后面，跳蛋总算滑出去几分，放过敏感的凸起——但很快他就后悔这么做了。

嗡嗡震动的跳蛋停留在内壁中间位置，进进不去，退退不出，那种感觉就像面对一块诱人的起司蛋糕，可是蛋糕被放在够不到的地方，他只能看着干着急。

为了能让自己好受点，刚才带项圈时吴世勋做了手脚——没有跟往常一样系到最后一个眼孔，而是悄悄挪了几分插进倒数第二个。那是他偷偷打的，如果按照原有眼孔戴项圈，最后一个会让他高潮时不能畅快呼吸，倒数第二个却又太松，不能让张艺兴喜欢——说什么特质的，分明是那家伙故意折磨他的。

此时项圈紧贴皮肤那一圈出了不少汗，皮革黏着肌肤的感觉很不好受，刺痒刺痒的。算算时间差不多有二十分钟左右了，张艺兴还没有出来。故意的，这人绝对是故意的，故意把他晾在那儿，让这些混蛋玩意儿折磨他，等他奄奄一息之时再化身正义的英雄来拯救他——不对，张艺兴不会拯救他，只会拽着他堕入名为欲望的地狱。

还记得第一次做爱，射精过后脑袋晕晕乎乎的，张艺兴温柔的揩去他脸上的汗水，吻着他的脸颊说勋勋累了就休息一会儿，他天真的以为张艺兴真的是让他休息，这个念头还来不及消散他就被翻过去后入。胯骨钝重的撞击臀肉，每次都能撞上凸起，吴世勋爽的只顾发抖，连呻吟的力气都没有了。张艺兴贴着他的后背，两具躯体严丝合缝紧密相贴，那人一手撸动疲软的阴茎，一手与他十指相扣，而腰部还在不知疲倦的耸动，像装了什么该死的马达一样，那根精神矍铄的东西同样不知疲倦干着松垮的后穴，润滑剂和体液被挤出来又被送进去，无法送进去的从身后人的指缝间滑落。明明是射精后的不应期，却被迫重新勃起，吴世勋的大脑彻底混沌了，一双眼半眯着，嘴巴半张着，只能“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫唤，什么都做不了。

“勋勋会做我的乖孩子吧……”

其实吴世勋什么都听不清楚，只是下意识的点头，张艺兴却心满意足笑起来，他紧接着又说：“我让勋勋做什么勋勋就做什么，是吧？”

“嗯……哥……唔……哥哥……”

“那么……叫声爸爸给我听好吗？”

什么？

他被重新翻过来，伏在他身上的张艺兴停下动作，抬手将他汗湿的额发分开，露出那双漂亮的、却迷蒙的眼睛。

“叫——爸、爸。”

“爸……爸？”他像牙牙学语的小孩子，只会跟着学，对学习内容毫无概念。

“再叫一次……”

“爸爸……”

啪的一声，肉体相撞的声音很响，接着身上人快且狠的操干起肉洞。又涨大几分的肉棒几乎要撑破肚子，一只可恶的手狠狠压在小腹之上，似乎在感受肉棒是如何进出的。

小腹很涨，不仅是被撑破的那种涨感，还有些别的什么，吴世勋突然惧怕起来，挣扎着要逃开张艺兴。那人沉下脸，捏着他的双手举高过头顶。张艺兴看着瘦弱实则力气很大，光看他能撞碎身体的凶猛动作就知道这人根本没有表面上看起来那么温柔。吴世勋彻底慌了。

“哥哥……停下……哈……停下……”

“是爸爸。”

“唔……爸爸……求你了……”

汗水顺着鼻尖跌落至吴世勋的脸颊，又因为仰头的动作沿脖颈濡湿枕头，身上人咬着他的耳朵，温柔的声音犹如恶鬼，“嘘……别怕，勋勋别怕，很快就好了……”

张艺兴一边说着，手上一边施力，慢慢将挺起的小腹向下压，先前被撑破的恐惧感再次缠绕吴世勋，他惊恐的瞪大眼睛，想从桎梏中逃脱，但是没有机会了，因为张艺兴跟他说：等你尿出来我就会射给你。

全部都射给你。

填满勋勋的肚子。

吴世勋忘了呼吸忘了挣扎，愣愣看着张艺兴直起腰，手指撩起垂下的额发，温柔的跟他笑。

接下来发生了什么吴世勋记不太清，只记着下半身好像水龙头，张艺兴拧开了他体内的“水龙头”，他哆嗦着射了第二次精，又哆嗦着尿出来。条件反射夹紧后穴，他听见一声闷哼，肠道内瞬间被填满粘稠湿滑的东西。

 

嘎吱，身侧床铺陷下去，回头便看见张艺兴歪着脑袋也在看他，那人眨了眨眼，还是那副纯良样子，“抱歉让你久等了……”

吴世勋心里那点小脾气上来，撇开脑袋不愿搭理张艺兴。左脸颊被戳了戳，他的未婚夫又说：“勋勋别生气，我可是在准备给你的奖励。”

漂亮的眼珠躲在黑暗中转了转，而后眉毛蹙起，他用上目线委屈的看着张艺兴，脸颊抵着手掌，小猫似的蹭了蹭，那样子仿佛在撒娇，抱怨张艺兴让他等这么久。果然，那人的喉结开始难耐的滑动，眼帘也垂下去，抽回手动作麻利翻身上床。张艺兴猛地拽紧项圈上的金属链条，身下人被迫将脖颈弯成能勾起人类施虐感的弧度。虽说项圈的材料是上等小羊皮，但那家伙手劲太大，吴世勋自己浑身酥软使不上任何力气，以致后颈部分的项圈几乎嵌进皮肤，他被勒的难受，瞪了张艺兴一眼便扭过头不再理会。

他们经常玩这种游戏，可吴世勋很少会露出这种表情——恐怕真的生气了。张艺兴脸上有点挂不住，松了链条再解开项圈故意扔得远远的，讨好的看着吴世勋眨了眨眼，对方这才松了绷紧的下颌线。可是下一秒张艺兴就后悔放过吴世勋这次了——那人曲起被捆绑的腿，脚掌隔一层浴衣轻轻蹭他下面那根东西。

啧，真是坏孩子。

膝盖粗暴的打开吴世勋的双腿，下体隔了层浴衣下摆顶弄湿漉漉的后穴，张艺兴沉声问道：“真的想要？”

“嗯……”他仍一副委屈神态，甚至装作撑不住一般，两条腿向两边敞开。

手指划过汗湿胸膛，绕着乳尖打转，再划过胃部划过肋骨，绕了个弯停在急促起伏的小腹上面，轻轻点了点，“今天还要我射满你的屁股吗？还是说——射在你的脸上？”

吴世勋假装难耐的抬起屁股故意蹭那块被撑起的布料，眨了两下眼睛，于是他看见他最想要的表情了——下垂眼中的眼神凶狠却是笑着的样子，目光仿佛恶鬼的舌头，将他全身上下舔了个遍，最后停在勃起的阴茎上，手指拨弄小马和铃铛，铛啷啷，震动牵引埋进尿道的金属物，缝隙溢出星点前列腺液。吴世勋仰起头呜咽，他悄悄换了个角度，好让脖子上那根青筋进入张艺兴的眼睛。

他得逞了，他的未婚夫张嘴就咬住跳动的青筋，与此同时硬热的肉棒浅浅戳刺几下后穴入口便直挺挺捅进去。

“唔！”

“嗯……”

一高一低的呻吟同时响起，吴世勋爽的头皮发麻，他眯着眼享受被填满的舒爽感。

原本被挤到中间的跳蛋因为进入的动作退回深处，嗡嗡震动着，配合缓缓进出的动作，内壁分泌了不少体液。

“这么湿啊……”张艺兴埋在他的肩窝叹息道，“勋勋又不是女人，怎么这么湿……”

吴世勋并不做出任何反应，只故意委屈的呻吟，又假装成条件反射夹紧后穴。实际上肉棒细微的跳动以及跳蛋剧烈的震动已经让他快受不了了，但还不够，还想要更多。眼角余光瞥见身上人后背瞬间绷紧的肌肉，他更为贪婪的扫视。

张艺兴的身体很漂亮，肩宽腰细，肌理分明，白的毫无瑕疵，像尊完美雕像。

他比张艺兴更贪恋对方的身体。

“想让我怎么做？”湿热的舌尖舔着耳廓，“像我们第一次那样让你尿出来吗？”

毕竟年轻，斗不过张艺兴这条老狐狸，吴世勋怕了，这回是真的委屈的看着对方。

“勋勋同意了，太好了！”

说罢，张艺兴将他拦腰扶起，自己向后仰躺，坏心眼的挺了挺腰，跨坐在他身上的吴世勋差点一头栽倒，他眼疾手快撑起对方的胸口，拍了拍屁股，说：“动啊。”

吴世勋深呼吸几下，双腿抖索着，开始缓慢的重复上下套弄肉棒的动作。

他的身体在昏暗灯下泛起隐隐光晕，同样的肌理分明，同样的宽肩细腰，张艺兴同样的迷恋。

从第一次见面就嗑药似的迷恋。

那天他去赞助的画廊做客，路过画室看见某个年轻男孩坐在窗边，上身赤裸一动不动给画家做模特。阳光下的身体健康又漂亮，尽管瘦的有些干巴巴，但是养胖不就好了。而阳光笼着的面容棱角分明，当那双眼睛漫不经心看向张艺兴时，他听见玫瑰花爆炸的声音，漫天飞舞的颜色好看的花瓣不过是那个男孩的背景，画面中的主角是比花朵更漂亮的存在。张艺兴扭头就走，见到画廊主人头一句话就是：那个男孩是谁。剩下的事情便顺理成章了，他收起狐狸尾巴，拿出他无辜纯良的样子一步一步接近吴世勋，一步一步把那个男孩变成他的盘中餐。当狐狸尾巴可以露出来时，张艺兴一身整齐西装，头发也梳得一丝不苟，坐在办公室跟分公司进行电话会议，那个男孩就藏在他的办公桌下，牙齿拉下拉链，舌头舔湿内裤，嘴里含着肉棒为他口交。

好吃吗？他压低声音悄声问道。

嗯……

男孩紧张羞涩不敢看他。

别着急，都是你的。

一边说一边稍稍抬起腿用脚尖勾了勾男孩仅着内裤的下体，勃起的阴茎将内裤撑起小帐篷，前列腺液濡湿一小片布料，亮锃锃的皮鞋尖也被留下一道水印。男孩倏地攥紧捆在背后的双手，停顿几秒，接着更卖力的吞吐。

就像现在这样。

双手轻轻抚摸身上人的腰侧，张艺兴笑眯眯的问：“好吃吗？”

男孩却不再羞涩了，垂着眼角点头，放松身体用肉洞吃下一整根肉棒，屁股紧贴下方的胯骨，再夹紧后穴扭腰画圈。

下流的好似什么肉便器。

“别急，都是你的，只给你。”

不动声色的下流话害吴世勋绷紧身体，仍然震动的跳蛋和搅弄内壁的肉棒快弄坏他了，可是一点都没想过逃，甚至想就这样死在这个人怀里也无所谓——

对，就是这样，他被张艺兴变坏了，一个连黄色笑话都要反应半天的男孩被另一个扮猪吃老虎的老狐狸变成了坏孩子，但张艺兴仍经常夸他好孩子，温柔的笑着亲吻他，好奇怪。

口球被拿出来，双手也被松开，懒洋洋撑着张艺兴的胸口，他分开那几根骨节分明的手指，与之十指相扣。恍惚间，吴世勋以为两个一模一样的指环要长在一起了，变成两个相连的圈泛着幽光。

张艺兴配合他的节奏挺动腰部，顶端重重擦过内壁每一寸，顶着跳蛋停一会儿再重复进出的动作。吴世勋被折磨的浑身发抖，汗水顺着腰窝流进股缝，和流出的体液融在一起，相连的下体咕啾咕啾，又湿又烫，真成了春水。

“哈……爸、爸爸……难……唔……难受……”

可不难受，那个讨厌的恶鬼正捏着尿道栓轻轻“操”他的尿道，肉棒干进最深处，尿道栓也插到底，一死一活两个物件一起干着他，酸麻感和快感要摧毁吴世勋的脑子了，他全身发软，支撑不住要栽倒在张艺兴身上，那人突然捏紧吴世勋的腰部，又抬起一条腿，将他转了半圈背对自己。

“啊！”

粗硬的肉棒就这样硬生生撑着内壁搅了半圈，想射精的欲望憋得吴世勋难受，艰难的回头用上目线恳求张艺兴拿出那个破玩意儿——他不敢自己拿出来，虽然没有试过，但隐隐知道私自拿出来的后果有多可怕。

讨厌的恶鬼坐起来从后面搂着吴世勋，一只手探去胸前揉捏敏感的乳尖，一只手轻轻拍着小腹，如果忽略他们正在做的事情，张艺兴的动作完全像位慈祥的“父亲”安慰着闹脾气的孩子。

饱满嘴唇吻着业已汗湿的蝴蝶骨，低声轻语的话透过肌肤骨头跑进吴世勋的心脏，“乖，勋勋乖，很快就好，别怕……”

他才不怕，他就是故意装作害怕好得到张艺兴那些温柔的安慰，就像故意捣乱的孩子一心只想引起所爱之人的关注，可他还是说：“前面难受……唔……想射……”

张艺兴不再说话了，张嘴咬住眼前起伏的肩膀，更加钝重操干软烂的内壁，他蹙紧眉头，手下掐紧阴茎根部，呼吸沉重的干着他的乖孩子。

他怎么能不知道吴世勋是装出来的，可他就是喜欢，喜欢费劲心思引起他注意的吴世勋，仿若躲起来悄悄开屏的孔雀，他一回头就收起尾羽，装作什么都没发生，再悄悄打开，抖动着漂亮的尾羽，假装不经意让羽毛尖尖溜进张艺兴的余光中，所以他也知道几年前他的乖孩子和女模特所谓的过从亲密都是吴世勋的坏心眼，于是顺水推舟好好“伺候”了一番吴世勋。

肉洞被撑得圆圆的无法闭合，一圈褶皱也撑得平展，剧烈操干下成了嫣红熟烂的颜色。张艺兴推倒吴世勋，两手掰开挺翘的臀肉，臀肉被他撞得发颤，会阴也通红一片，乱七八糟的液体都成了白沫，由于摩擦进出的动作不停滋啵作响。

眼中的身体抖得厉害，整片后背都是潮红色，他知道他的乖孩子快被他干晕了，而他的目的也达到了——让吴世勋再一次记清楚他的身体他的所作所为。张艺兴舔着嘴唇笑起来。

猛地进入后，顶端顶着震动的跳蛋跳动着射精，脑袋一片空白，什么都不知道，什么都不愿意去想，只愿意咂摸吴世勋浪叫出的一声声“爸爸”。

高潮后的疲惫感袭来，张艺兴懒洋洋睁开眼睛，抽出自己的东西再拽着线抽出跳蛋，黏稠精液失禁一般涌出松垮穴口，他将吴世勋翻过来，那人两眼无神，咽不下去的口水濡湿下巴，而阴茎早已憋得通红，张艺兴心底突地一跳——要好好道歉才行啊。他小心翼翼捏着尿道栓一点一点往外抽，整个过程中吴世勋一直在发抖，嗓子喊哑了，只能靠鼻腔细细呻吟。

当尿道栓整个抽出来时，吴世勋闭上眼努力集中精神试图让精液快点出来，或许憋得太久，无论怎么努力都无法痛快释放，突然一片温柔贴上左脸颊，声音模模糊糊传进耳朵，“放松……”

身体条件反射执行命令，顺着张艺兴安慰阴茎的动作，精液终于溢出铃口，一波一波的，流水一样，好半天才射干净，然而张艺兴的动作仍未停下，关于失禁的记忆瞬间涌入脑海。

“厕所……要去厕所……”

“嘘……别怕……”张艺兴含着他的嘴唇，吐字都不清，“就在这儿，别怕，不会有人笑你……”

倏地，一只手猛压小腹，淡黄色液体带了几丝精液从大张的铃口涌出，吴世勋弓起背屏住呼吸，呆愣着看他身上的人冲他笑，那笑容真好看，天使一样。

意识模糊之际，张艺兴吻了吻他的脸颊，手指撩起他的头发绕着圈拨弄发梢，黏糊糊的说勋勋头发长长了该剪了，他困倦的点点头，翻过身，脑袋抵着旁边人的颈窝蹭了蹭，没一会儿他又听见那人跟他说：下周末的时间空出来，礼服做好了，我们去试试。这一回，他仍闭着眼，却开心的笑起来，开心的点了点头。

 

吴世勋停下穿衣服的动作，探头向窗外望去，刚才见过的男人打开高级轿车的车门，上车前迟疑了一下，回头冲吴世勋的方向看过来，弯着嘴角露出酒窝冲他温柔的笑。阳光下，男人左耳上的耳环闪着光，吴世勋有些羞赧的眨了眨眼，男人又看了他一会儿才坐上车离去。

那是谁呢？笑起来好温柔，像教堂顶上的天使。

要怎么才能认识他呢？

年轻男孩的小狐狸尾巴狡黠的晃了两下。

 

谁说野马不甘心被驯养？指不定故意被猎人抓住，然后享受被充满爱意的骑在胯下。

简直欲罢不能。

 


End file.
